


Mona Lisa

by fluffy_subtext



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Confined/Caged, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/pseuds/fluffy_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex goes to the circus for the first time and meets a caged mutant. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> something I did a while back on the old First Class kink meme

Alex stares at the bright lights and large rides that are in front of them. He rubs his hands together in the cool air as they walk towards the carnival. It looked just like the posters and pictures Alex had seen of carnivals.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to one of these.” Sean bumped their shoulders together. 

“You don’t really get field trips in solitary.” Alex jokes with a small laugh, looking over at Raven. “This better be cool.”

“Charles doesn’t like them.” Raven shrugs with a smile. “But he and Erik aren’t here and really this is all for you Alex.” She loops her arm through his. 

“Right, so you can blame me when they get back from wherever they went.” Alex teases and they stop at the booth to buy tickets.

Its loud and full of people. Alex tries his hand at throwing a ball into a gold fish tank and knocking over milk bottles. Sean and him have a dart competition to see who could win Raven a larger stuffed animal and Alex reluctantly gives up defeat. So he’s stuck carrying his stuffed elephant while Raven carries the large bear Sean won.

“Hey we should do the Ferris Wheel.” Sean points at the large brightly lit wheel with a grin. 

“Oh!” Raven picks at the cotton candy Alex couldn't eat any more of. He looks up at the large wheel frowning slightly. 

“You guys can do it.” Alex shrugs. He didn’t do very well with heights. “I think I want to stay on the ground.”

“Oh well lets do something else then.” Raven spins around looking at the other rides.

“No you guys go do it.” Alex grabs their arms pushing them in the right direction. “I’m not a kid … I’m going to go see what they have over there.” He points to a purple tent. “Tired of chaperoning this date anyway.”

“Its not a date!” Both of them blush violently and Alex laughs. 

“Sure, sure. Don’t get stuck up there.” He waves them off to go look and see if he can find more rides closer to the ground. Or more games. He looks down at his elephant grinning. “Just you and me pal.”

“Thats a bit weird, even for a carnival.” Alex jumps as a group of carnies laugh and pass by him. He flushes hotly before he looks at the sign on the purple tent. FREAK SHOW in large red letters with THE STRANGEST THINGS YOU’VE EVER SEEN underneath it in blue. Alex rolls his eyes, he’s pretty sure he’s seen weirder things than a Carnival could provide. Living with a group of mutants made things interesting but he ducks into the tent anyway handing a ticket over to the clown sleepily sitting at the front. 

Alex huffs amused at the skulls scattered around the entrance. There are broken mirrors and the creepiest dolls he’s ever seen in the next room. He shudders quickly heading to a room full of marine gear and poorly painted pictures or mermaids and underwater dinosaurs. He has to laugh at a picture of a really fat mermaid pulling a man underwater. 

The next room had furniture and skeletons on the ceiling while the floor was covered with fake spiderwebs. There were weird noises and chimes making Alex laugh at how cheesy the whole thing was. He wondered if it would even scare Raven or Sean. Alex rolled his eyes exiting the ‘Freak Show’ and then a kid ran into him making him drop his elephant.

“Watch it!” Alex grabbed the fallen animal before looking at the kid.

“Sorry!” The kid ran off not giving him another glance. Alex dusted off his pants before pausing. 

The kid had stolen his wallet. 

“Hey!” He curses under his breath running in the direction the kid went. But there’s a lot of people and had a pretty good head start. “Shit.”

Alex spun around in a circle trying to see where the kid went. It was only luck that he managed to see the kid running into a tent behind one of the games. Alex ran over and ducked into the tent just in time to watch the kid run by a cage but a large blue hand came out catching the kid by the collar.

“Let me go!” The kid fights. “Hank!”

“No wait don’t!” Alex runs over, “Give me my wallet back!”

“I thought we spoke about this Sammy.” The man? talking animal? in the cage didn’t let the boy go and the kid slumped looking embarrassed.

“Here. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” The kid threw the wallet on the ground before pulling out of the blue hand and running out. 

Alex sighs picking up his wallet. 

“I apologize for him.” He turns to look at the voice coming out of the small cage and freezes. Sitting in the cage is a furry blue man … and the hand that had grabbed the boy was actually one of his feet. The man’s hands were shackled together as he sat in the cage, it didn’t look like there was enough room for him to stand up.

“Y-you … you’re a … human.” Alex drops his elephant.

“Depends on who you’re talking to.” The man, Hank, shrugs. “You seem more surprised that I’m human than a talking animal.” He jokes. He sounds tired and Alex notices that his fur is dirty and matted down and he only has a pair of torn up shorts on.

“You’re a mutant.” Alex feels like his heart just dropped into his stomach.

The man in the cage flinches and seems to shrink back on himself. “You should go before they catch you back here.”

“Why are you in a cage?” Alex drops to his knees so he can look the other mutant in the eyes. “How did you end up here?”

“You really should go.” The man whispers back. 

“No … Hank was it? Hank why are you in a cage?” Alex tugs on one of the bars. 

Hank is watching Alex for a moment. “You’re not scared of me.”

“Should I be?” Alex tugs on the bars again. “Do you know who has the keys?”

“The Master does.” Hank leans closer to the bars, whispering. “I’m not allowed out unless its show time. You really should go before someone catches you back here. They will hurt you.”

Alex sucks in a breath when Hank’s face finally goes under some light. One of his eyes are swollen and bruised dark purple and he has a cut lip. He’s still the coolest fucking thing Alex has ever seen. His chest burns angrily, this time looking over the other mutant’s body for more injuries. Hank’s wrists are bruised around the shackles and his hands have cuts over them. Alex looks down to see his feet are in the same condition along with being covered in dirt and grime. “Who did this to you?” He whispers angrily. “You’re not here of your own will … this isn’t part of some show …”

“I am part of a show.” Hank answers, his lips twitching into a small smile revealing a set of sharp teeth.

“You can’t-”

“You need to go!” Hank’s ears twitched as he whispered urgently. “People are coming!”

Alex jumped back looking back at the entrance he came in before looking back at Hank. He bit his lip before squeezing between the cage and a few of the boxes until he was behind it. Hank was watching him through the bars surprised. “What are you doing?”

“Shh.” Alex ducked down so hopefully the only person that could see him would be Hank. The blue furry mutant was still looking at him surprised when some of the carnies from before came into the tent. Alex ducked down.

“What’s this?” 

Alex sucked in a breath realizing he left the stuffed elephant over there. 

“You stealing from the guests now freak?” There were laughs and clanging against the bars as if one of them were hitting them.

“It fell there.” Hank answered quietly. 

“Ugh its so weird when it talks.” One of them said and there was more laughing. Alex clenched his fists angrily. “Lets get out of here.”

“Fine but I’m taking this freak, teach you to steal.” A man chuckled hitting the cage again. “So weird, I wish someone would just put it out of its misery, ugly ass thing.” 

Alex growled angrily as the group bust out laughing as they left the tent. He was about to get up and give them a piece of his mind but there was a large hand on his head and he looked up to see Hank watching the group leave. He sighed before taking his hand off of Alex’s head. “Sorry, I was worried you were going to go after them.”

“I should. You’re not an animal! Or whatever! You’re a human being. This is wrong.” He growled sitting up. “You can’t tell me you like it here.”

“This is all I have.” Hank looked down at Alex sadly. “And there are nice people here too. It’s better than the way it was before this … I would have died. No one will accept me like this. Better this than being hunted.”

Alex sucked in a sharp breath. “There are more mutants out there. You don’t have to live like this, you should come with me …”

“I seriously doubt that there’s any that look like this.” Hank waved a hand over himself. 

“No …” Alex looked into the yellow eyes. “You’re pretty stinking bad-ass but we do have a girl who can change her appearance to look like anyone.”

“Must be nice.” Hank smiled sadly. “Are you a mutant?”

“I am.” Alex leaned forward so his head was pressed against the bars. He didn’t want to leave Hank. He really didn’t want to leave him here at the carnival. “But … I can’t show you. It’s really dangerous and I would probably hurt a lot of people.”

“I didn’t always look like this.” Hank leaned back looking at Alex. “It … it just happened one day. It was so painful.”

“What happened?” Alex breathed quietly. 

“My family freaked out and I got kicked out of the house. No one wanted to believe that I was me. I had to run away … the town … they were going to hunt me down. I was a monster to them.” Hank is speaking softly and looking down at his hands. “If the Show Master here hadn’t caught me … I would have probably starved to death by now.”

“Caught you?” Alex questions, every part of him wishing there had been some way for Hank to have some form of support for his mutation like Charles was with the rest of them. 

“I was hiding in the woods.” Hank is still whispering. “He … he might be the worse kind of human but at least … “ Hank stops. 

“He hurts you doesn’t he?” Alex asks his body feeling hot with anger again but this time his chest is clenching and it hurts as well. 

“You should really go.” Hank mutters.

“What if there was a place where you could be accepted? Would you want to go there?” Alex sits up so they’re looking each other directly in the eyes. 

“There’s no place for me.” Hank sounds really sad. “Just here.”

“No, there is a place. Hank, there is.” Alex grabs onto the bars. “No cages, its going to be a school … I think. There’s this really weird guy, he’s a mutant, Charles. All of us are mutants. And its a place for people like us.” Alex doesn’t know what is going on with him. He wants Hank with him. He can’t leave the other mutant here. 

“You have me at a disadvantage. I don’t know your name.” Hank smirks slightly.

“Alex.” Alex grins. “The place is huge, there’s plenty of space but Charles wants to fill it up with mutants. You would really love it.”

“Things aren’t that easy, Alex.” Hank sighs. 

“Wait, two more of us are here.” Alex suddenly remembers Sean and Raven. “I’m going to go find them and we’ll get you out of here. I’m not going to leave you here Hank. Unless you can tell me you’re happy here?”

Hank stays silent and moves his glance to the floor. Alex puts his hand over his on the bar. “That’s what I thought. I’m going to be right back.”

He jumps up, making his way between the boxes and shoots Hank a smile before he heads out of the tent. He looks around making sure no one is paying attention before ducking out and heading toward the Ferris Wheel. Hank still lingering in his mind. 

Alex feels his heart thump a little harder than necessary.

“Alex! There you are!” He jumps as Raven and Sean are suddenly in front of him. Raven looks pissed while Sean looks worried. “What happened?”

“We’ve been looking all over for you!” Raven hisses.

“Guys there’s another mutant here.” He whispers quickly pulling them over to the side. 

“Really?” Sean smiles excited. “A girl?” Raven frowns at him.

Alex shakes his head. “They’re keeping him in a cage. I want to break him out.” 

“A cage?” Raven’s eyes widen. “Where?” Her tone going low and angry. 

“Over here.” Alex grabs her wrist pulling her towards where Hank’s tent is. Sean follows closely holding the large bear he had won earlier for Raven. He looks around for any workers and holds the tent open for Raven and Sean before following after them. He pushes past them before stopping. 

Hank’s cage wasn’t there anymore.

“It’s not here.” Alex spins around. “He was right here!” 

“What are you doing in here? You’re not allowed!” A round man in a colorful outfit comes into the tent looking at them surprised. “Get out!”

“Where did you take him?!” Alex clenches his fists angrily about to approach the man but Sean grabs his arm. “Where’s Hank?”

“I said get out!” The man yells. “Or I will kick you out!”

“Where is he?” Alex asks again. “And how dare you keep him caged up! He’s a-”

“Monster!” The man finishes for him. “Rejected by the world so I keep him here. And what I do with my property is my business! Now get out!”

“He’s a person!” Alex shouts but Raven grabs his arm.

“Alex we should go.” She whispers and he looks at her surprised but there’s a group of carnies around them now. “Now.”

“Get out of my carnival!” The man shouts at them as Sean pulls Alex out of the tent. “If I see you here again I’m going to call the police!”

“Wish you would.” Alex pulls his arm out of Sean’s hold. “They wouldn’t like what they saw either.”

“You don’t know that.” Raven whispers quietly grabbing his hand and steering him out of the Carnival.

“We can’t leave him here.” Alex flips off the carnies that were following them to make sure they left. He shivers as the air feels cooler outside of the lights and crowds of people.

“We’ll come back with Erik and Charles.” Raven walks to the drivers side of the car. “They can help us.”

“We don’t know when they’re getting back.” Alex huffs.

“We’ll think of something, the poster said it was going to be here for another week.” Sean pats his arm before looking up. “It’s snowing.”

Alex looks up and sure enough it is. He sighs kicking the tire of the car.

“Let’s go home, we can think about it there.” Raven waits for all of them to get into the car before starting it and making their way home.

“So what was he like?” Sean turns around to look at Alex in the back. 

“Pretty freaking cool.” Alex smiled to himself looking out of the window. 

XXX

Alex really hoped Raven and Sean would forgive him for going on his own. That Raven would forgive him for stealing her car. He left a note on the door letting them know where he went. He was going back to the Carnival himself. If he ended up getting caught or arrested again at least they wouldn’t be involved. 

He really didn’t want to face Charles if they got his little sister arrested.

He parked the car a little ways off hoping Hank would be able to make the trek back as he jumped through the woods, thankfully it wasn’t snowing again but it was still pretty cool. Alex shivers as he walks around a lake in the middle of the woods, thankful for his flash light. He brought a couple of blankets too but left them in the car. 

He looked ahead to see the trees were ending and quickly turned off his flash light. Alex stopped. The Carnival wasn’t that far away but they still would have to make a run for it. He took a deep breath before making his way over. It was a flat field so they wouldn’t have anything to work with. 

He ducked behind the first tent. 

Was everyone sleeping? Well it was pretty early in the morning but Alex thought for sure they would have guards.

It was too early to count his blessings. 

It didn’t take him long to find the tent from earlier. Alex froze, there was a man sleeping on the floor at the entrance. He took a deep breath before stepping over him, making sure to look back and check the man was still sleeping.

The cage was back.

Alex quickly walked over to it. “Hank?” He whispers looking around. Seems like the man at the front is the only other person in the tent.

“Alex?” Hank is at the bars looking at him surprised. Alex grins. “Alex what are you doing here?”

“Getting you out.” He whispers eyeing the sleeping man for a second before returning his gaze to the other mutant. He pauses looking at the bars, “I’ll admit I didn’t think everything through.”

“Alex you should le-”

“I’m not leaving you here.” Alex smiles. “I told you I wasn’t going to and I keep my word.”

“If they catch you, you’re going to get in trouble.” Hank is looking around now too. 

“Then help me get you out of this thing.” Alex looks at the lock keeping the cage closed. “Keys?”

“With the Show Master.” Hank puts his hands together and slides them through the bars, they are still bound together with shackles. “Give me your flashlight.”

“I don’t think shining a light on it is going to work.” Alex hands it to him anyway and watches as Hank starts taking it apart. “Hey we’re going to need that.”

“You’re the one that supposed to be saving me.” Hank laughs quietly pulling a metal coil out before handing the pieces back to Alex. He straightens it and proceeds to try and pick the lock.

“Even you see it at saving.” Alex grins they both jump at the lock makes a loud clicking noise before coming undone. They look over at the sleeping man who lets out a loud snore.

“Shit.” Hank mutters under his breath moving the lock before sliding his hands back and opening the door slowly.

“Why haven’t you done that before? To escape?” Alex gives him a hand and pauses when Hank is standing up next to him. “You’re really tall.”

Hank pops his back with a low groan. “I guess I’ve never had a place to go before now.” He looks down at Alex with a small smile. “That is if I still do?”

“Yes.” Alex breaths, his heart hammering in his chest again. And if for some reason Charles and Erik didn’t want Hank with them then Alex would just find somewhere else. He didn’t really care as long as Hank was not being kept in a cage anymore.

“Hey!” Both of them jumped and spun around. The Show Master was standing there in his pajamas with a flash light! “You!”

“Run!” Alex dropped the pieces of the flashlight and grabbed Hank’s arm, pulling him towards the now awake man lying on the floor looking around confused. “Excuse us!” Alex jumped over him and was grateful that Hank was able to make the jump.

“Please tell me you have a plan?” Hank asked as they ran towards the woods. Alex could hear everyone waking up in the Carnvial with shouts and lights coming on. 

“Keep running?” He offered just as a loud bang shot through the air. Alex ducked as something hissed pass his ear. “Fuck! Was that a gun?”

“Keep down!” Hank’s hand was on Alex’s head pushing him down but they kept their fast pace.

“Get back here!” A man hollered behind them before there was another couple of shots released.

“Ah!” Hank hisses and falls forward causing Alex to lose his balance and hit the ground. 

“Hank?!” He quickly crawls over to the other mutant who is holding his arm. His arm is bleeding and Alex sees red. “Fine! You want a gun fight? I’ll give you a gun fight!” He quickly gets up and turns to face the humans running towards them.

Alex swings his arms feeling the familiar build up of heat and power pouring out of his chest. He smirks as his power slightly lights up the area like a fire and he can see the horrified look on the Show Master’s face. 

“Alex I’m alright! Don’t hurt anyone!” 

Alex jumps tries to tilt his body back so he shoots his beam into the air. What is he thinking? He can’t … He cries out as his body releases the energy before looking up to see he hit some parts of the ground. Everyone that had been running after them is either on the ground in shock or running away. Alex blinks when he notices the Ferris Wheel is on fire and crashing down.

“Alex!” Hank is there grabbing his should and pulling him back towards the woods. “We need to go!”

“My carnival!” The here the man scream behind them as they make it into the forest. “I’m going to kill you freaks!”

Alex ran forward trying to remember the right way back to the car. There were more gun shots behind them but it seemed the trees were catching the bullets for them. Alex turned to look back at Hank but his foot caught on something and he found himself falling forward. He cursed as he tried to roll out of the fall and found himself landing in the shallow end of the lake he had seen before.

“Cold!” He hissed as the cold water soaked into his clothes his legs sinking into the med. 

“Are you alright?” Hank was there in the water trying to pull him up. It took a moment but they managed to get Alex’s feet out of the mud. They got back on dry stable land breathing hard. 

Alex listened for anyone chasing after them.

“I think he went back to help with the fire.” Hank’s ears twitched. Both of them were shivering and wet now. Alex cursed.

“Lets not take our chances.” He grabbed Hank’s hand and pulled him forward. “And we need to get those things off your hands.”

“Lets work on getting away first.” Hank’s voice was shaky as he shivered. It was definitely cold and being wet wasn’t helping either of them.

Alex grinned the second he caught site of the car. “Right there! Almost!” He panted running in front of Hank to open it up. “Hop in, there’s blankets in the back seat. Let’s get out of here!”

“Al-alright.” Hank eyed the car warily before climbing in on the passenger side. Alex started the car and turned it around, getting it on the road as quick as he could. 

“Are you alright?” Alex asked looking over at Hank worried. Everything finally catching up to him. 

“Yes, I’ll be fine.” Hank’s voice was still shaking. “You should slow down, we don’t need the police stopping us.”

“Right.” Alex slowed down, Hank had a point. He didn’t even have a proper license. He glanced over at Hank who was shivering with his hands in his lap. Alex realized he was shaking too, he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or adrenaline. “There’s blankets in the back-”

“I’m covered in mud.” Hank interrupted looking down at his shackled hands. 

“So? You’re also freezing.” Alex looked in the rearview mirror, no one was following them. In fact it seemed like they were the only ones on the road at 3 in the morning. He had been gone longer than it felt like. 

After a few moments Hank reached into the back grabbing the blankets and wrapped one around himself before trying to maneuver one of Alex’s shoulders. Alex tried to laugh through clenched teeth. Stupid water, stupid cold weather, stupid carnies shooting at them. He looked over at Hank who was still shivering. Hank moved to lean against the door and winced. Alex’s eyes widened. He had forgotten Hank had got shot. 

He looked up in the rear view again. No one was there. He slowed down pulling off the road and driving so they were under some trees, hopefully no one would spot them off the road.

“Alex?” Hank looked around. 

“You were shot!” Alex puts the car in park before turning in the seat. “How is it? Are you alright?”

“It’ll be fine …” Hank lowered the sheet to show Alex his arm. The bullet had obviously just grazed him but he was still bleeding. Alex cursed leaning forward to touch it. Hank winced. “It looks worse than it is?”

“Bullshit.” Alex forced himself to pull his hand away from Hank before throwing the blanket off and taking his jacket off.

“Alex?” Hank’s voice squeaked.

“One second.” Alex pulled his shirt off shivering at the cool air before he ripped a strip off of it. “Let me see it again.”

“You really don’t have to-”

“Yes I do.” Alex moves closer gently moving Hank’s arm so he can wrap it. “Tell me if its too tight.”

“This is weird.” Hank winces but doesn’t say he’s wrapping it too tight so Alex keeps going. 

“What?” Alex licks his lips as he ties it together. “You can’t tell me you’ve never been hurt, you still have a black eye.” Alex looks at Hanks face then. His eye is still swollen and there’s a small splash of mud on his cheek.

“Just … someone caring.” Hank whispers not meeting Alex’s gaze. Alex’s heart feels like it decided to get stuck in his throat. 

“Well … get use to it.” He manages to croak out. “You’re about to be cared for by more than just me.”

“I’ve never done anything to deserve this.” Hank whispers his yellow eyes moving to stare at his shackles. 

“You stopped a kid from stealing my wallet.” Alex smirks at him moving his head so he can look Hank in the eyes. 

“You lost your elephant though.” Hank smiles back and Alex thinks its the most wonderful thing in the world. A gust of wind blows causing the trees branches to shake around them and they both shiver at the cold. 

“Christ.” Alex shivers moving to turn the car on again. It clicks a few times but the engine doesn’t connect. “Nononono.” Alex tries again. 

“I could look at it.” Hank offers before coughing and Alex frowns before shaking his head.

“It’s too cold. We’re pretty close, we can just walk back through the trees when it gets warmer.” He wraps his arms around himself. “Alright, lets try not to get hypothermia.”

“You need to get out of your wet clothes …” Hank suggests but his voice falters at the end and he looks away. Alex blushes hotly but Hank is right, he can feel the cold seeping into his bones. He thinks of stories some of the older men told him in prison, parking cars and keeping warm with their girls on cold nights. His face feels hot. He looks down at his feet for a second before glancing back over at Hank who is shivering. He bites his lip.

“Alright get in the back and take over your wet clothes too.” Alex nudges the now startled mutant. “And don’t lie to me, you’re already wearing way too light in just those pants and I know you got wet pulling me out of the lake.”

“I … okay.” Hank moves to the back by crawling over the front seat and Alex feels his heart try to pummel his ribs as he watches. Hank slides his pants off and wraps his blanket tighter round himself. Alex takes them from him and lays them in the front seat to dry. They were going to need clothes to walk in tomorrow.

He huffs finally forcing himself to crawl over the seat, he waits til he’s halfway over to shuck off his muddy shoes and socks. He doesn’t look over at Hank as he slides his wet pants and boxers off. He quickly lies them out on the front seat before grabbing his blanket at wrapping it around himself.

He glances over at Hank who’s holding his blanket slightly awkwardly with the way his hands are shackled. They’re both still shivering. Alex moves so his side is pressed against Hank’s. 

“Alex.” Hank says his voice low and softly and laced with something that has Alex shivering for another reason. They’re eyes meet and Alex really really really hopes he’s not reading this all wrong and does the one thing he was thinking about doing when he saw Hank in the cage earlier.

He grabs the other mutants face and presses their lips together. He has to move so he’s on his knees to meet Hank’s height and his blanket falls off his shoulders allowing the cold air to attack them. Hank whimpers and Alex pulls away quickly. “I-I I’m sorry … I shouldn’t hav-”

Hank grabs the back of his neck and pulls him back for a real kiss. Nipping at Alex’s lips until they’re open and licking his way inside. Alex groans sliding his hands into the warm fur of Hank’s neck causing the other mutant to shiver. Hank moves his hands but lets out a frustrated noise at them being forced to stay together. He pulls on Alex’s shoulders until he’s straddling the blue mutants legs as they keep kissing messy and hard. 

“Alex, Alex … is this?” Hank keeps kissing Alex as if its going to be the last chance he had and Alex feels himself growing harder with each one. 

“Hank, its alright.” Alex kisses him back fervently. He runs his hands over the other mutant’s shoulders and up into the hair on his head. “Its okay.”

“Alex.” Hank is breathless now and Alex can feel his erection pressing against his thigh, its warm and hard and he presses his own against Hank’s stomach. The furry mutant growls and suddenly Alex is on his back, he grabs Hank’s blanket pulling it over the both of them not wanting any of the heat to escape. Hank is trying to find a way to move his hands with them bound together. Alex grins moving to slide himself between his arms before lying back down, trapping the chain keeping Hank’s arms together behind his neck. Hank growls approvingly leaning down to kiss him and nip at his neck.

Alex groans arching up moving his hands to hold onto Hank’s back. “Hank. Hank. Hank.” He moans as he tightens his legs around the larger mutant trapping both of their erections between them and both of them let out loud groans. 

“Fuck.” Hank says breathing heavily against Alex’s neck as they move against each other. “Alex … Alex what do I ..?” 

“Hnn.” Alex groans before remembering he has Hank’s hands trapped behind him. He wraps one hand around the other mutant’s neck kissing every part of him he can reach and moves the other one between them gripping both of their cocks and adding friction. “Let me … just … just … let me.” 

“Alex …” Hank whimpers. They’re both thrusting into his hand and the friction is glorious. Its hot, so hot in the car and they’re definitely making it rock back and forth but all Alex wants to feel is Hank. On him, in him, any way he can get it but his muscles are tightening and he doesn’t want it to end now but Hank bites down gently on his neck and he’s coming. He bites his lip trying not to yell as white dots cloud his vision. 

“Alex!” Hank muffles into his neck and he’s coming too. Alex can feel it in his hand as his dick spasms and their come is mixing together between them. Hank collapses on top of him and he’s hot but Alex can’t complain. His body shaking as it comes down from its high, he reaches his hands up to wipe on the blanket before running them through Hank’s fur. They’re both a mess but Alex is too exhausted to care. 

“Was this part of your rescue plan?” Hank slurs sleepily against Alex neck before nuzzling it and the fur tickles. Alex smirks. 

“No but I think it was a bonus.” He huffs before laying his head back. “You comfortable? I’m passing out if that’s alright with you.”

The only answer he gets is a light snore and he laughs.

XXX

The first thing Alex notices when he wakes up is that the car is moving. The next thing is that Hank is not on top of him. He’s eyes shoot up and he sits up.

“Morning.” 

Alex stares wide-eyed at Erik who’s sitting in the drivers seat but doing a motion with his hand. He realizes that the car is moving, but its not turned on. Alex quickly looks down to see that someone put his pants back on him. He flushes hotly.

“I … uh … Hank?” He doesn’t even know where to start.

“Interesting friend you have.” Erik turns to look at him and Alex gapes at his black eye. “Surprising.”

“Did he? … uh where is he?” Alex wondered if he could get dizzy from the way his mind was racing.

“He’s in the car with Charles, you surprisingly slept through the whole ordeal.” Erik smirks. “Fun night?”

Alex feels both extreme dread and that he can die of embarrassment. His body feels like its overloading. “Am I in trouble?”

Erik gives him a stern once over causing Alex to gulp nervously.

“No but we’re going to have to work on your rescuing skills. Did you seriously think all you were going to need was a flash light and a few blankets?” Erik is smirking again and looking forward. Alex finally spots Hank’s shackles are on the seat beside him. 

“It worked out.” Alex can’t help but defend himself.

“It did.” Erik nodded and Alex realized he was probably going to get the serious talking to from Charles later. 

After they make it home and Alex was able to stop Raven from beating him up; he gets a serious talk with Charles about responsibility and thinking things through. Alex finds Hank sitting in his own room, on his own bed with clothes on and a stack of books beside him.

“I didn’t realize you were such a nerd.” Alex teases slipping into the room and sliding onto the bed beside Hank. Hank smiles at him.

“Everyone here … I don’t even … Alex, thank you.” Hank plays with the sleeve of the shirt he’s wearing and looking down. 

“Yeah well, I don’t think Sean’s going to prank you since he saw the black eye you gave Erik. Charles is a nerd so I’m sure you’re going to be best buds and well … watch out for Raven … she might act nice but that girl hits hard.” Alex stretches his legs out and nudges Hank’s foot with his. 

“What about you?” Hank asks quietly but has a small smile.

“Well as long you don’t take all the hot water then I think we’ll get along just fine.” Alex looks up at him smiling. 

“I think I can do that.” Hank replies and Alex smiles when he leans forward so their foreheads touch. “Is that all?”

“I can think of other things, I’ll let you know.” Alex whispers. His heart trying to fight its way out of his chest again. He leans forward placing their lips together.


End file.
